Home
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: A story of Rory and Jess, I am a sucker for them....


**_Home by Meanie Head/Emily I love this song to death, it is called Home. . . . lol. . . . by Michael Buble, no I do not own the song, and I do not own the characters unless you don't recognize them._**

**Another summer day**

**Is come and gone away**

**In Paris and Rome**

**But I wanna go home**

**Mmmmmmmm**

**Maybe surrounded by**

**A million people I**

**Still feel all alone**

**I just wanna go home**

**Oh I miss you, you know**

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**

**Each one a line or two**

"**I'm fine baby, how are you?"**

**Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough**

**My words were cold and flat**

**And you deserve more than that**

**Another aerorplane**

**Another sunny place**

**I'm lucky I know**

**But I wanna go home**

**Mmmm, I've got to go home**

**Let me go home**

**I'm just too far from where you are**

**I wanna come home**

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life**

**It's like I just stepped outside**

**When everything was going right**

**And I know just why you could not **

**Come along with me**

**But this was not your dream**

**But you always believe in me**

**Another winter day has come **

**And gone away**

**And even Paris and Rome**

**And I wanna go home**

**Let me go home**

**And I'm surrounded by**

**A million people I**

**Still feel alone**

**Oh, let go home**

**Oh, I miss you, you know**

**Let me go home**

**I've had my run**

**Baby, I'm done**

**I gotta go home**

**Let me go home**

**It will all right**

**I'll be home tonight**

**I'm coming back home**

**Rory leaned against the banister on the porch of hers and Lorelei's house. She was done crying over Jess and her's break up. She knew he still loved her, but she didn't want to admit she had the same feelings. 'I can't believe it,' she thought as she saw Luke coming up the driveway and he held up a letter, she ran into her room and closed the door and began to cry over Jess yet again. Luke walked in and lay the letter on her desk then quietly left the room. She wordlessly got up and opened it, as she pulled it out a cassette fell to the floor. She put it in and started to read the letter.**

_**Dearest Rory,**_

**_The cassette is of Home by Michael Buble. It is the song that was playing as I wrote this letter, and I knew I should send it in hopes that you might understand better…_**

**More tears ran down her face as it started and she heard the sweet words coming out of Michael Buble's mouth to form the first verse. **

_Another summer day_

_Is come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmmmmmm_

**_I am sure you think I don't love you anymore, seeing as though I left to travel to the other side of the country. But some day I will come back and let you know how I feel..._**

**She smiled at his mentioning that he still loved her and listened to the second verse…**

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh I miss you, you know_

_**I miss you every day, and every night, you don't know the pain I feel for having ever left you, and I promise that you will be the first to know of when I return. Not my mom, Luke, and definitely not T.J. …**_

'**I miss you too,' she thought in response to his letter already happy that he was thinking of her, but even more so that he was planning on returning to her…**

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

"_I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

_**If you have any problems, I want to know about them, if you need money, come to me, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, tell me, and I will send you the first plane ticket out here, or make my way there…**_

**She knew he couldn't afford the plane ticket, but it was nice to know he would, and she definitely knew not to go to him for money when that was the on thing he lacked in, along with common sense…**

_Another aerorplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_**I am going to call you as soon as I can find a verizon store to switch my phone so reception won't be horrible…**_

**She had to laugh at that knowing that he was never going to switch out his phone for a different one…**

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna come home_

_**I can't wait to hear back…**_

_**Until We're Together Again My Love,**_

_**Jess**_

**She smiled at his sign off and pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a ballpoint pen…**

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not _

_Come along with me_

_But this was not your dream_

_But you always believe in me_

_**Dearest Jess,**_

**_I know that all you said is true, and I am glad, for I love you too, with just as much of my heart…_**

**She smiled and heard Luke knock on the door, and laughed as he peaked in and smiled at her…**

_Another winter day has come _

_And gone away_

_And even Paris and Rome_

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

_**I cannot wait until we are together again, because I feel so lost right now, but I can wait for you, because I trust you with my heart…**_

**Luke went and got Lorelei and she gave Rory a hug as she saw the grin on Rory's face…**

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel alone_

_Oh, let go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_**My mom will let me come to see you I am sure, as long as you want me too that is, I just hope you can manage on your own…**_

**Lorelei laughed and left the room to see Luke cleaning her fridge so she closed the door and laughed at him…**

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby, I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It will all right_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_

_**I have to go now before your uncle kills my mom, but you have to know, that I am ready to be yours…… and only yours.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Rory**_


End file.
